


Taking The Moment

by SereneCalamity



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Confessions, Could Be Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Peter's a little awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Peter's been trying to hold out for the right moment. Michelle is a little impatient.





	Taking The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore these two, I think that Tom Holland and Zendaya have incredible chemistry. Hope you enjoy this!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Despite the fact that Ned Leeds was in the room, there really hadn't been much talking in the past hour. They had exams coming up in three weeks time, and even though Peter Parker  _knew_  he was going to be okay—he was going to get into college already, based on his test results for the midterms—it didn't stop him from freaking out a bit and agreeing to a study session when Ned asked. He had been a little surprised when Michelle Jones had walked up to the pair of them as they were walking out the school gates, and Ned shrugged and said that she was coming as well. It turned out that they were going to be studying back at Peter's house, even though the whole thing had been Ned's idea.

They had walked back to Peter's, Ned in between them, talking a mile a minute, while Michelle and Peter exchanged grins over his head and only spoke when Ned took a break to ask a question. They had made themselves a snack back at Peter's apartment and headed to his bedroom to study; Ned on the wheely chair, Michelle on the bottom bunk of Peter's bed and Peter on the floor, leaning against the frame of the bed.

Things were good between all of them, really.

Since Michelle had been named captain of the debate team and Peter had taken a step back from Avenging and his 'internship' with Tony Stark, they had grown closer. They'd hung quite a few times after school, and Aunty May teased him about his 'girlfriend' pretty often.

He might have had a bit of a crush, but if he was being totally honest, Michelle kind of scared him.

She was pretty intimidating, and this was coming from someone who had taken on a man who had grown to be the size of a building, which totally went against his name Ant-Man.

But Peter was beginning to think that there was maybe something there, and a few weeks ago when they were texting, she had blatantly confirmed it, saying that she'd had a crush on Peter for a while now. Peter hadn't known to respond, especially when her follow up text had been to ask what he thought about the movies  _John Wick_ , because she was excited about the third one coming out. He had just gone back to texting her as though it had never happened, and it didn't come up again.

Even when they were together in person.

Maybe she was waiting for him to say something.

It was definitely his turn, given she had already told him her feelings. She had been blunt about it, like she was with everything, and she had ended the short text by calling him 'nerd', but that had made it feel more real.

Now he was just waiting for the right moment.

"Oh, shit!" Ned cried out, surprising both Michelle and Peter as he scrambled to his feet. "I forgot that I was meant to be home by five today." Peter picked up his phone and raised his eyebrows as he saw that it was just after five and Ned lived almost twenty minutes away. "I gotta go—bye!" Ned grabbed his backpack off the floor and was shoving his book into it as he hurried out of the room. They heard the front door slam shut and Peter tipped his head backwards to look up at Michelle. She shrugged, made a face and then went back to her book. Peter looked over to the wheely chair by his desk, which he could sit on now, but he stayed where he was.

Michelle was laying on her stomach on the mattress, leaning toward him, and sometimes when she shifted on the bed and moved her pen or pencil or highlighter or whatever it was when she was using, her arm brushed against his hair.

He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but that was enough to give him shivers.

"Parker?" Michelle stated after about twenty minutes had passed by.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, twisting his neck around to try and look back at her. From where she was, her upper half directly behind him, he wasn't able to meet her eyes, but he could see that she had rolled over, onto her side, so she was probably looking right at the back of his head.

He had washed his hair last night, right?

And he was pretty sure he had tugged a comb through it this morning as well.

He hoped so.

"Why are you being weird?" She asked and Peter jerked his head, twisting around properly now, moving onto his knees.

"What? Weird? I'm not being weird!" He protested.

"Yeah, you are," Michelle pursed her lips together and fixed him with a flat look. "You keep doing weird things whenever I touch you and you've been holding out on telling me how much you dig me because you're being typical Peter and wanting to do it just right and at the  _just right_  moment?"

"I'm not—I'm not being—" Peter cut himself off with a frown. Michelle was smirking knowingly at him and he couldn't help but feel this weird twinge of competitiveness inside him. Michelle had this place above him in their  _relationship_ , if that's what it could be called, because she had already confessed her feelings. Peter pressed his lips together in a line, his eyes narrowing before he lunged forward.

For a split second, he actually thought that he was going to hit her nose, but Michelle angled her face to the side and tilted it up toward him and so their lips actually managed to come together pretty much perfectly.

Peter had only kissed a couple of girls before, and none of them had been girls that he  _really_  liked, and so he was a little nervous when he pressed his hands against the frame of the bed to push himself further up on his knees. Michelle was surprisingly enthusiastic, and she lifted one of her hands to cup his chin as their lips parted and their tongues touched together. Peter was surprised as he tilted his head over hers and took control of the kiss, and she let him. Michelle was letting herself be pushed down onto the bed, one of Peter's hands lifting to run gently up her arm, when there was the sound of a door slamming shut outside the bedroom and then a call.

"Peter! You home?!"

"Aunt May!" Peter's eyes widened and suddenly jumped up. "Oh! God!" As he was trying to straighten up and pull back from Michelle, he ended up smacking his head on the frame of the top bunk bed. "Ow!" Michelle let out a snort and grinned up at him. Peter narrowed his eyes back at her, but then couldn't help but laugh as well as he rubbed the back of his head. "Wanna meet my Aunt May?"

"I've met your Aunt May," Michelle pointed out as she threw her legs off the bed and sat up, careful not to bump her head.

"As my  _friend_ ," Peter said with a hopeful grin as he held out his hand to her. "Maybe you could meet her as something more?" Michelle got up off the bed, ignoring the hand that he had extended to help her.

"Maybe," Michelle shrugged a shoulder. "If you're lucky...Nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
